<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye, Hello by cherrybunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813755">Goodbye, Hello</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybunny/pseuds/cherrybunny'>cherrybunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybunny/pseuds/cherrybunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"maybe in another life, it's you and me"</p><p>Momo and Mina fulfilled their promise 3 years ago-- to meet up on their favorite café and talk about their lives, and their past relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myoui Mina/ Hirai Momo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye, Hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Playlist:<br/>1. The one that got away (acoustic version)</p><p>[Make sure to play it already on low volume before you start reading the prologue]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>prologue: i've missed you so much, but i shouldn't</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Here's your order ma'am." Mina and Momo, who's been silent for almost 10 minutes were startled. They both looked at the waiter who put their orders on the table. It has been three years, since their last communication. Mina who is nervous and excited of this day is trying her best to not make it obvious. "Thank you," she said before the waiter left.</p><p> </p><p>Mina raised her brows and gave Momo her bestest—awkward—smile. Deep inside she wanted to hug her.. tight. The other girl cleared her throat and gave Mina a warm smile, "Oh, that's still your favorite order?" talking about Mina's order, carbonara and an iced coffee. <em>Of course, how can she forget my favorite? She was the one who always orders before, because I'm always late on our dates.</em> Mina can't help but talk back in her head. She needs to shut her mouth or else this meet-up will end sooner than expected. </p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha, yes nothing's new. Still my favorite." Mina replied then sip on her iced coffee. Behind her smile, she can't help but tell herself to stop being so awkward because she's embarassing herself. She knows Momo would noticed her awkwardness--or--she's already awkward from the start? Mina can't help but sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Mina looked at her in the eyes, "So how's life? How are you?" the tone of her voice changed to a more hyper one, trying to avoid the awkward atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>"Well.. hmmm, I passed the board exam and now i'm on my first year as a med student, i think you saw my SNS posts, right?" Mina, who's already eating her food kept nodding at what Momo says. Of course, she knows all of that. She never stopped checking Momo's SNS accounts ever since they stopped talking. "Remember my friends? After passing the board exam, we travelled to a lot of countries," <em>Japan, Korea, Thailand and China</em>-- yes Mina knew that, thanks to Momo's friend who posts the picture. Mina can't help but smile, hearing Momo tell those stories with happiness in her face is all she ever wanted. She missed seeing that.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, you're really gonna be a Doctor? That's... amazing." she can't help but be amazed of Momo's life goals. She's slowly achieving it, one-by-one. She remembered clearly how Momo always tells her that someday she wanna be a Doctor, and travel the world, and be rich. She's happy how Momo's life is right now. She's happy that Momo's happy.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, they used to dream it together. But, now, they are both achieving their life goals without each other.</p><p> </p><p>"How about you?" Momo said then started eating a bite of her blueberry cheesecake. </p><p> </p><p>Mina sipped on her iced coffee, again, then gently wiped her mouth. She doesn't really do that, she just want to impress the girl infront of her. "Well, after I passed my board exam, I applied for a job and got a job, ofcourse," she explained, "..then after that I want to pursue what I really want—to be a Chef."</p><p> </p><p>Momo's eyes widen. She quickly swallowed the food in her mouth. Mina expected this reaction from Momo. She never told her, ever, that THAT was her dream. Before, she really didn't have a big dream, she just suddenly realized it.</p><p> </p><p>"REALLY? Why didn't I know that?! I thought you just want to pursue your career after you passed the board exam. And, you weren't really good at cooking back then, right? I was the one cooking for you," Momo can't believe that she really looked at her for a minute.</p><p> </p><p>Mina's heart ached after hearing that. Momo was right. Mina didn't know how to cook properly before and that her Momo was the one cooking for her. It was a nice and painful memory to remember.</p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha," she tried to fake a laughed then put down her fork and told Momo, "the reason behind my dream—being a chef—is actually because I want to cook for my next partner. Something, I haven't done for you—which I regret so much."</p><p> </p><p>The awkward atmosphere was back. They suddenly both become silent, looking at each other's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"What happened to us, Momo?" Mina's tears slowly fell down. She can't help but cry. She's broken, still in pain. Everyday, Mina didn't stop thinking about her—she didn't stopped loving her. She was stucked. </p><p> </p><p>Mina wanted her to talk. She wanted to hear her explain herself. She wanted to hear why she decided to broke up with her and why Momo didn't stop Mina from agreeing to the break-up—and why did Momo left her.. just like that.</p><p> </p><p>"We clearly broke up because of me—because I was tired, Mina."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, it's Cheribun! 'Goodbye, Hello' is my first story here on AO3. Please bare with me, I'm a new writer and please comment your thoughts about the story at the comment section.</p><p> </p><p>Please use the hashtag/s: #TWICEGoodbyeHello #GoodbyeHello_MIMO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>